


Attendance

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late stages of [Frodo's] pregnancy were not conducive for a good night's sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attendance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905299) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> This may or may not be read as a companion fic to Raspberries. I've just really needed some Frodo/Aragorn H/C mpreg lately.

On this night, Frodo was restless. The late stages of his pregnancy were not conducive for a good night's sleep. The Healer had recommended he sleep on his side, but even with a pillow beneath his belly, he was not comfortable. He couldn't sleep on his back, either, because it seemed to cause a disquieting shortness of breath.

He did not want to disturb Aragorn, even though he felt quite certain a back rub would help him enough to relax into a drowsy state, if not sleep. But his King had a busy day ahead, and had just come from a busy day. He couldn't bear to wake him just for a silly back rub. Instead, Frodo climbed out of the huge bed, ( _why_ did it have to be so high?) taking with him the extra blanket he kept on his side because he got so cold at night. He settled on the sofa next to the fire where it was warm. The servants had kindly stoked their fire, knowing how chilled the Ringbearer got during the cool Minas Tirith nights.

Next morning, Aragorn woke and stretched his arm out, seeking his diminutive lover. He sat up in confusion, seeing no Hobbit in the bed. He quickly threw back the blankets and pulled a dressing-gown about himself to ward off the chill. But he didn't have to look far. He found Frodo curled up on the sofa, a mound of pillows beneath his body and his belly, fast asleep. Aragorn felt torn. He did not want to move the Hobbit, as any sleep for Frodo these days was golden, but he also hated seeing his love asleep on the lumpy sofa, rather than their soft feather bed.

Frodo made the decision for him, however, as he opened his eyes, yawning widely.

"Is it dawn already? I feel as though I've just closed my eyes."

"It is, indeed," Aragorn said, walking over to kneel in front of Frodo. "Were you not able to find sleep in our bed last night?"

Frodo blinked up at him sleepily. "Mmm. I was not. I thought I might need a back rub, but rather than wake you, I propped myself upon these pillows. They at least allowed me to get a bit of sleep."

Aragorn paled. What kind of Father was he to be to their child if he could not even care for Frodo? He should have done something when he got to their bed in the first place and found that the Hobbit was still restlessly seeking sleep, although he had retired two hours previous.

"You should have woken me, dear heart. It pains me to see you go so long without proper sleep."

Frodo shrugged. "I do not wish for you to lose sleep and be unable to attend your duties."

"My duties," Aragorn said, sliding his arms around Frodo's not-so-diminutive middle, "are first and foremost to you." He picked Frodo up, despite his squawk of protest, and deposited him gently in the middle of their bed. "Now. I am going to rub your back until you cannot keep your eyes open. And you, Master Hobbit, are going to enjoy every moment of it."

Frodo smiled, but said nothing. He loved it when Aragorn got possessive, and if he was lucky, he'd be able to get a proper nap today, as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Raspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905299) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
